My invention relates generally to automatic fish catching, hooking and retrieval devices. More particularly, my invention relates to a limiting line for an automatic hooking device that humanely catches fish. Prior art pertinent to this invention is found in United States Class 43, subclasses 15-18.
A variety of fish catching devices are well known in the prior art. Rotary fish catching devices known as "Yo-Yo's" have been used for several years, especially in the American south. Yo-Yo's generally comprise a metal casing containing a spring activated spool with a fishing line. The line terminates in a baited hook. When a fish strikes, the spring winds the spool to tighten the line and hook the fish.
However, conventional round, metallic fishing yo-yo's have a number of disadvantages well known to fishermen. Prior art rotary Yo-Yo's often rust and deform because of the wet working environment, becoming corroded and jamming. They are also difficult to use because of their internal spring. Their metallic construction and precise tolerances also increase the cost of production.
Another problem with the prior art yo-yo's is their tendency to drag the hooked fish out of the water, resulting in a slow death. Many states have outlawed conventional yo-yo's because of this reason. To be humane and effective, a fish hooking and catching device must allow the captured fish to remain in the water until harvested.
Others have suggested fish retrieving and catching devices previously. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,369, issued to Lopez on Oct. 24, 1978, discloses art that is relevant to my invention. This fishing rod encloses a coaxially centered elastic line that can hook a fish when triggered. However, numerous important differences exist between that device and my invention. One difference is the manner or mode in which the elastic trigger is deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,617, issued May 15, 1990, to Parent discloses a hook setting device having a frame in which a lever is sprung for actuation. A bait line extends from a ball locked within a trigger seat. When a fish bites, the device triggers.
Adams U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,315 issued Sep. 20, 1971, discloses a relatively complex metallic line tensioner that is triggered when the fish initially bites. Some variations of this theme involve a holder wherein a conventional fishing rod is simply held in a mechanical device. An example of this is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,264 issued Jul. 22, 1980. Other examples of fish catching devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,553, 4,944,106, and 3,766,680.
However, no prior art retrieval device of which I am aware discloses a self contained elasticized trigger system that can be readily employed from a boat, tree or similar support or stationary object, or within a flotation device. Additionally, known prior art devices fail to precisely control or center the spring properly to continually present a coaxial pathway during spring retraction. The prior art also fails to protect the spring during operation and to facilitate the recovery of the device if the spring breaks.
My prior invention overcame several known problems in the prior art by combining an elastic spring centered within a coaxial tube that protects the mechanism. An application was filed on my previous invention and eventually issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,663, filed Apr. 26, 1993, assigned to Examiner J. Elpel in Art Unit 3205, and issued on May 10, 1994.
However, the strength of my prior invention was limited by several design restrictions. In other words, the elastic tube used in my prior invention could conceivably be overextended during strenuous conditions. Such an overextension, if repeated numerous times, could conceivably result in the failure or breakage of the spring during operation.
My new invention is a limit line that prevents overextension or breakage of the spring. Thus, my invention prevents the loss of the components of the device or the fish and gives maximum strength to the device.